Even Stevens
Even Stevens is a comedy television program which originally aired on Disney Channel. It premiered in 2000, and the series finale aired in 2003. http://www.bazpedia.com/en/e/v/e/Even_Stevens_51da.html edit Synopsis Set in Sacramento, California, the show focuses on the Stevens family, in particular the harebrained schemes of middle-schooler Louis and how he annoys his perfectionist older sister, Ren. Although a sitcom, the show did not use a laugh track. However, one of the main trademark camera shots used on the show were fast-motion transitions between scenes. The title is a pun on the phrase 'even steven', which is often employed to describe a situation, such as a sporting event, in which the scores are even. Production on the show ceased after 65 episodes due to Disney's 65 episode policy, even though the show was still quite popular. The show concluded with the Disney Channel Original Movie The Even Stevens Movie, which aired on June 13, 2003. As of September 2006, Even Stevens along with Lizzie McGuire now air on WGN Superstation. http://www.bazpedia.com/en/e/v/e/Even_Stevens_51da.html edit Major Characters *'Louis Anthony Stevens' (Shia LaBeouf)- Louis is the youngest of the family. Unlike his perfect siblings and equally perfect parents, he can't seem to find his place. So he is often involved in practical jokes, get-rich-quick schemes and finding ways to infuriate his sister. Louis began the series as somewhat of a social outcast but in the middle of season one he became more popular and garnered more notice from the in-crowd. *'Ren Stevens' (Christy Carlson Romano)- Louis' perfectionistic and intelligent older sister. She is the classic over-achiever and is constantly running as Hall Monitor and Class President, while trying keep Louis' schemes from becoming disasters. She is the head newscaster for her school's news show, The Wombat Report. Ren is also the highly valued assistant to Principal Wexler. *'Eileen Stevens' (Donna Pescow)- The California state senator mother. *'Steve Stevens' (Tom Virtue)- The quirky lawyer father. *'Donnie Stevens' (Nick Spano)- Ren and Louis' athletic older brother. Donnie is highly concerned with his appearance and airheaded, although he excels in many sports. *'Alan Twitty' (A.J. Trauth)- Louis' best friend who is similar to Louis but usually isn't as extreme and often has to get Louis out of situations. Usually referred to as "Twitty" by his friends. *'Tawny Dean' (Margo Harshman)- Louis' friend, and eventually his girlfriend. Tawny at first has no friends and is an outsider, until she meets Louis, whom she first dislikes but then befriends. Tawny usually dresses in gothic clothing, unlike her classmates. http://www.bazpedia.com/en/e/v/e/Even_Stevens_51da.html edit Recurring Characters *'Thomas "Tom" Gribalski' (Fred Meyers) - Louis' geeky, unpopular, uncool, and intelligent friend. When Louis cooks up a scheme, Tom usually tries to talk Louis out of it and usually doesn't play along. Also, Tom speaks with a scientific philosophy intelligent slang. He is commonly the victim of many pranks by Louis and Twitty. One time he tried to teach Category:Even Stevens Category:Even Stevens/Franchise Category:Shows That Should Be in Mediamass Category:Disney Channel Category:Matt Dearbourn Category:Sean McNamara Category:Shia Labeouf Category:Louis Stevens Category:Christy Carlson Romano Category:Ren Stevens Category:Donna Pescow Category:Eileen Stevens Category:Tom Virtue Category:Steven Stevens Category:Stevens Category:Nick Spano Category:Donnie Stevens Category:A.J. Trauth Category:Alan Twitty Category:Margo Harshman Category:Fred Meyers Category:Tom Gribalski Category:Justin's Favorite Shows Category:Part Of Justin's Favorite Jazz/Beat Music Show Category:I Love Even Stevens Category:David Brookwell